1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a warp beam transport and elevating carriage warp for twin beams. More particularly, the invention relates to transport and elevating carriages for twin warp beams having a longitudinally extending shaft on the carriage for supporting twin warp beams through gripper arms at each of the ends of the twin warp beams. The longitudinally extending shaft is rotated to produce elevation and lowering of the twin warp beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carriages for transport and elevation of warp beams are known in the art. One such device provides a carriage frame with a longitudinally extending support shaft. The support shaft support the warp at its side on gripper arms. Rotation of the support shaft is performed to raise or lower the warp beam. Thus, the same carriage is used for both transport of the warp beam and elevation thereof.
In another known apparatus for transport of warp beams, the support sturcture is arranged to carry twin warp beams. These devices provides gripper arms. not only at each end of the carriage, but also in the center portion thereof to provide support for each end of the twin warp beams, i.e. not only the outside ends but also the inside ends of each of the warp beams.
Known elevating carriages of the above-mentioned type are not especially suitable for the transportation of twin warp beams because the support surface of the gripper arm in the center portion of the twin warp beam is necessarily quite small. Serious disadvantages often result when the support becomes inadequate to hold the warp beam ends during periods of vibration or abrupt bumping or shock. Vibrations during the transport of the warp beams can already lead to a sliding off of one or both beams from the support surface of the middle gripper arm. This presents a problem in the transportation of twin beams with the warp elevating carriage of the known type of construction.